


Между нами, девочками...

by LRaien



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Team as Family, sorry for my 2012
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Однажды все Робины, бывшие и нынешние, резко меняют пол.Заттана в роли обоснуя.Стёб, бессмысленный и беспощадный.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 2





	Между нами, девочками...

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик из моего 2012-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/447890

Брюсу хотелось рвать и метать. Брюсу хотелось напиться до беспамятства. Брюсу хотелось разрыдаться, как девчонка. Но это уже сделали за него.  
Два часа тридцать семь минут назад ему позвонил Тим. Изумленно слушая в наушниках сбивчивую женскую речь, Бэтмэн поражался находчивости и юмору волшебницы Заттаны. Теперь все три новоявленные девочки сидели за его спиной, в Бэт-пещере, пока Брюс пытался разобраться в происходящем.  
— ...а еще грудь, представляешь, грудь! Я.. я даже не знаю, что теперь делать, мой костюм мне не подходит! И Коннер на меня так странно смотрит, я даже не знаю, что делать! Представляешь, я даже не знаю, что делать...!  
— Ты повторяешь это уже в сотый раз, — насмешливо фыркнул Джейсон. Женская ипостась его ни капли не смущала. Наоборот, Тодд ощущал желание надеть платье с вырезом, юбку покороче и пойти на каблучках топтать чужие сердца. Возможно, в душе он всегда был роковой дамочкой.  
— Но делать-то что?! — Тим, наоборот, размахивал руками, истерично крича и вытирая слезы — женщины, как оказалось, разливались слезами гораздо быстрее. Ну или дело было в самом Тиме. — Это всё ужасно, как с этим жить?  
— Успокойся, Тимми, — мягко поглаживая теперь уже сестру по плечу, произнёс — произнесла? — Дик. — Давай не будем мешать Брюсу, может, он решит нашу проблему...  
Всхлипнув, Дрейк высморкался в подвернувшийся рукав. Рукав оказался от рубашки Джейсона...

Через двенадцать дней Брюс почти привык, но тут случилось новое несчастье. Дик, до этого приглядывающий за младшими, заперся на неделю в своей квартире, не впуская никого и не отвечая на звонки. Через несколько дней он вернулся — слегка потрепанный и явно обескураженный. После того, как он пошептался с сестрёнками, все три девочки присели в ряд и грустно вздохнули. Перспективы были все страшнее и страшнее.  
— Что же делать? Я же не нарочно! — хныкал Тим, теребя в руках синюю юбку, — Я же не знал, что эту штуку у Заттаны украли!  
— Так, Тимми, давай успокоимся и разберём ситуацию, — Дик, уже осознавший всю тяжесть положения, был серьезен и сосредоточен, — Ты поймал грабительницу. У неё был какой-то амулет, украденный у Заттаны, к которому ты, не раздумывая, прикоснулся голыми руками. Из-за этого мы трое почему-то стали другого пола. Верно?  
— Да-а-а... — прорыдал Тим. Это начинало входить у него в привычку.  
— Заткнись и прекрати истерику, — довольно ухмыльнулся Джейсон.  
Он-то вник в положение сразу и уже наслаждался ситуацией. Красного Колпака знали многие, а вот сексуальную девицу не подозревал никто, пока самоназваная Джесси не доставала любимый АК-47 и не устраивала кровавое торжество смерти. Да, в положении женщины были минусы, но пока Джейсон наслаждался плюсами.  
— Тебе-то легко говорить... — ноющим тоном Тим машинально пытался разжалобить окружающих, — А мне-то теперь что делать? У меня ведь девушка есть... была.  
— Вот видишь, все просто отлично! — белоснежная улыбка Тодда так и просилась на обложку журнала. — У тебя хотя бы есть, кому дать женский совет!  
— Да она смеялась около получаса, пока смогла нормально поздороваться, — уныло ответил Дрейк. — А потом еще часа за чаем болтала так долго и быстро, что даже у меня чуть уши не свернулись...  
— Теперь ты можешь делать так же, братишка! Точнее, сестренка! — ехидно захихикал Джейсон, пихая локтем товарища по несчастью.  
Тим хлюпнул носом и привычно высморкался в рукав соседа. Джейсон привычно треснул в ответ по затылку.  
— Вообще-то, это было дизайнерское дорогущее платье, — хмыкнул он, — И оно отлично на мне сидело, а как бедра подчеркивало...  
— Джейсон! — укоризненно сказал Дик, — Это не то, о чем ты сейчас должен думать!  
— Не Джейсон, а Джесси, — самодовольство исходило прямо-таки ощутимыми волнами, — Мне так теперь больше нравится. Подчеркивает мою сексуальность.  
— Подчеркивает... что? — Тим чуть не подавился, выдохнув и попытавшись успокоиться, — Джейсон! Мне кажется, что нам надо бы все вернуть в привычное русло! Мужики мы или нет?  
— Я не был бы в этом так уверен, Тим Дрейк, — ехидный голос, заставивший вздрогнуть даже Брюса, все это время делавшего вид, что его тут нет.  
Маленькая гадость десяти лет от роду вступила в дело.

У Брюса был сильный стресс, от которого не спасал ни кофе, ни чай, ни особая травяная настойка с подозрительным запахом по рецепту Альфреда. Внезапное появление еще одной стервы в юбке (будто мало ему было Джейсона!), да ещё и с претензиями на наследство и с колкими замечаниями по любому поводу.  
— Не носи каблуки, Дрейк, — презрительно заметил Дэмиан, — Роста они тебе не прибавляют, а ходишь ты в них... лучше бы я этого не видел. Хотя Пингвину, может, понравится.  
— Чего? — взвизгнул Тим, — Да ты... ты...  
— Что, забыл слова, малютка Тимми? — пропел Джейсон почти с нежностью, вызывая у Тима новый приступ истерики.  
— Тим, успокойся, все будет хорошо, каблуки тебя стройнят... — начал было Дик, но перед истеричной атакой вынужден был сдаться и молча подавать носовые платки.  
— Джесси...  
— Дэми...  
И две новоиспеченные подружки ехидно захихикали.  
Брюс подумал, что пора встроить в костюм затычки для ушей.

Затычки показали свою профнепригодность через пару дней. Женские ипостаси Робинов несли разрушение и хаос, от них не спасало ничто.  
— Джейсон, ты опять взял мою помаду!  
— Успокойся, Тимми, тебе все равно не идет ярко-красный. Возьми лучше тот целомудренный розовый блеск для губ.  
— Эй, он мой! Тим, конечно, ты можешь взять его, а ты, Джейсон, прекрати брать чужие вещи!  
— Дик, ты бы лучше следил за своими вещами, чем читал мне лекции! Кое-кто мелкий уже третий день ворует твой крем для лица.  
— Не ворует, Тодд, а одалживает. Получше подбирай слова.  
— Я бы тоже советовал тебе лучше подбирать слова, малявка. Не Тодд, а Джесси!  
— Заткнулся бы, трансвестит. Это имя слишком слащавое для тебя.  
— Эй-эй, малявка, у меня все настоящее! Хочешь, покажу то, что у тебя еще долго не вырастет?  
— Джейсон, Дэмиан, я же говорил, ведите себя прилично! Джейсон, надень платье обратно! Стоп, это что, мое белье?!  
Брюсу хотелось заскулить от отчаянья, как побитому псу. Эти девочки нереально выносили мозги даже Темному Рыцарю.  
— Заттана? Я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить. Это срочно. Нет, у меня не плачущий голос. Нет, я не собираюсь утопиться. Слушай, хватит шутить про мой голос, я сейчас нуждаюсь в твоей помощи...

Волшебница долго смеялась, но сквозь смех пообещала все исправить. И даже исправила, предварительно сфотографировавшись на память и дав честное слово никому об этом не рассказывать даже под страхом смерти. Казалось, все вернулось на круги своя, но у каждого осталось по одной вредной привычке, чего, впрочем, никто не заметил.  
Дэмиан как был мелкой стервой, так и остался, хоть и без юбки.  
Тим изредка срывался и устраивал истерику, потом, впрочем, вполне мирно успокаиваясь.  
Дик как был с материнским инстинктом, так с ним и остался.  
А Джейсон убил бы любого, кто рассказал о его нежной привязанности к каблукам.


End file.
